1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control system, and more particularly, to a variable-delay-time control system for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional motor control system, for a motor with a fixed rotation speed, a sensing element may be disposed at a fixed position to enable the motor to operate at high efficiency. However, for a motor with multiple rotation speeds, the sensing element at the fixed position cannot enable the motor to operate at high efficiency at all rotation speeds. In addition, to facilitate the commutation, control signals of some transistors may be delayed by a fixed time, and as the delay time is fixed, the motor with multiple rotation speeds cannot operate at high efficiency at different rotation speeds.
Moreover, as the motor may operate in various operating states (for example, different temperatures or difference voltages), a fixed delay time also cannot enable the motor to operate at high efficiency in different operating states.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a variable-delay-time control system for a motor to solve the above problem.